


Unorthodox Methods

by Bu88letea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love, but not really, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bu88letea/pseuds/Bu88letea
Summary: The mission:Extract information from a shady company while trying to hide your gay from Tracer





	Unorthodox Methods

You had arrived at the gala expecting this to be a small and easy extraction mission. You were undercover alongside Tracer, your best friend, who was currently chatting with the other attendees of the ball. She had no problem blending into this sort of atmosphere. That's what you admired about her; her ability to perfect the task at had with ease and with a bright smile on her face. 

You sipped on the glass of strawberry champagne that a server had offered you. This had not been your first undercover mission but it was certainly the flashiest one. You wore a beautiful blue gown alongside diamond jewelry that you hoped was fake. The gala had tight security so weapons were out of the question. It was out of your comfort zone but Lena made you feel at ease with the small compliments she would give you here and there.

"Oh darling you look marvelous!" she cooed when she had first seen you in full attire. You couldn't contain the blush creeping on your face. She looked amazing too wearing a stunning black suit with golden flower embroidery, a ruffled blouse strategically hiding her chronal accelerator. You couldn't help but stare at her while she was piloting the ship to the destination. She was your best friend but you’d be lying if you said that you didn’t want to be more than that. 

"Are you alright love? You seem a bit nervous." Her voice made you snap back from your memories. You didn't even noticed when she had joined you. Her soft gaze met yours.  
"Y-yes, sorry i just got a bit distracted that's all." You stammered. "What did you gather?"  
She took a step closer to you making your heart beat a little faster than normal. "The information we are looking for on the floor above us. Security is scarce upstairs due to the gala, but there are security cameras in every corner." She whispered, wary of any guest that might be eavesdropping. 

You tapped your lips with your finger trying to think of a plan. You looked down at your drink lost in thought. With no hacker currently in Overwatch you could not be able to disable the cameras easily, but that's what you were here for. Your unorthodox methods of strategy is why Overwatch chose you for this mission. You looked up to meet Lena's eyes, "I've got an idea. Follow me." you said as you handed Tracer a drink. 

You made your way through patrons of the ball, and managed to sneak up the stairway to the upper floor. You immediately noticed a camera and a guard at a nearby hall. "This might seem weird but follow my lead." You whispered her and entwined your fingers with hers. A blushed creeped up on your face as she squeezed your hand tightly. You stumbled to the hallway and giggled obnoxiously, waving your glass of champagne in an exaggerated manner. Lena caught on to what you had planned and copied your mannerisms. To the unknowing eye you two just looked like two lost and drunk guests. The guard turned to you immediately and began to walk to you. You kept an eye on him and the camera. 

"Sorry, but you can't be up here ladies." he gestured you to the door back to the gala.

"But m-mister, we just wanna have some fun!" You whined.

"Yeah! don't you want to have some fun with us?" Tracer played along. Both of you flashing flirty smiles.

The guard chuckled and looked back and forth between both of you and the halls. "Well, I wouldn't want to say no to two beautiful ladies." 

Both you and Lena giggled and dragged him by his tie closer to the stairway where the cameras couldn't see. As soon as all of you were all in the blind-spot Lena seductively snaked her hands from his back to his shoulders only to have him in a choke-hold. You looked out for any incoming guests or guards. The guard's body quickly went limp and dropped to the floor. 

"Good one. Now come on we only have a few minutes till someone notices." You grabbed her hand once again and made your way to the Main office, trying to avoid the cameras.  
She let go of your hand once you got in. "All the information we need is in there," she pointed to the computer. "I'll keep look out while you extract the information." 

You nodded and proceeded to get to work. A few seconds in you managed to begin extracting the data, although it was not loading as fast as you'd wanted to. You tapped your fingers at the desk. heart racing at the fear that you might get caught. A few minutes had passed and your nerves only worsen. 

87%

"Come on, load you damn thing." You mumbled to yourself.

"How's it going there love? I don't mean to rush you but we might have a bit of a problem." she gestured to the group of shadows near by. At least five men. Without any weapons at hand you were sure that you would only cause a scene and more guards would be called. 

93%

The shadows crept in. Tracer slowly backed away from the door and crouched next to you. "Almost, just a few more seconds." Your hands began to shake. 99%. Your hand was ready to extract the USB.

100% download complete.

You yanked the USB out of the port, which made you fumble and almost trip over your own dress trying to get up. Lena helped you up. She seemed to notice how nervous you got. A shadow grew near. There was no way out. 

"I don't- I don't know what to do. I'm sorry I’m so sorry." you said helplessly. You had no back up and no weapons. You were suppose to be the brains of this mission but were now a shaking mess. 

Lena frowned and looked at door and back to you. Her eyes wondered around the room, trying to concoct a plan. You heard here whisper something before she grabbed the usb and slipped it into her bra. She backed you up to the end of the desk and lifted you to sit on the edge. Your heart banged loudly at the contact. She cupped your face and held your hand with the other. "Do you trust me?”

You did. You trusted her with your life. You could only manage to nod your head.

Footsteps grew louder outside the door. 

"Kiss me." 

"What?" you stammered.

"Kiss me! Quick!"

You closed your eyes and leaned into her. Smooth lips met yours. You pressed hard against her at first. It was stiff, but slowly began to relax into the kiss. Her lips were soft. They were so soft. Your head was spinning. You could have sworn there was steam coming out of your ears. you wrapped your hands around her waist. Feeling as if you would fall. I’m enjoying this way too much. You concentrated on the movement of her lips, matching them to your own. It was nice and sweet. You felt as if you were walking on clouds.

The moment was quickly ruined by a guard entering the room. "Hey! Oh- you are not suppose to be in here." His voice was stern but his eyes were avoiding yours. 

"We're sorry sir,” she broke the kiss faking a shocked expression. “we just wanted a little privacy that's all." Tracer leaned back from the desk and lifted you down from the desk and adjusted your dress. You managed to notice a blush across her face.

"Just don't let me see you up here again." He gestured to the door and didn't take your eyes from the two of you until you were at the nearest elevator going down. Making sure to avoid the stairwell.

You still could not believe the events that just transpired. Your were sweating slightly and fidgeting with the jewelry on you. You stood there in silence as the doors closed. 

A startling scream from Lena brought you out of your thoughts. “We did it love!” she laughed. She began to bounce and dragged her hands across her face. “That was such a close call! You were so smart in seducing the guard like that!” Her compliments made you blush furiously you were sure you were as read as a tomato by now. She gave one more happy yell before she looked at you. She was suddenly picking you up spinning you around in the elevator. You felt as if your heart was going to burst from your chest. Your stomach fluttered and you couldn't help but continue laughing with her. 

You laugh and grabbed cupped her face trying to balance yourself. She locked eyes with you slowing stopping the spinning, both of your laughs died down to with only small bursts of giggles remaining. She slowly put you down here eyes never parting yours. You maintained your hands at your shoulders and hers at your waist. “Um, you were really amazing too,” you mumbled. “When that guard was coming into the office and we uh... that was really smart.” You looked away from her gaze too embarrassed to look her in the eyes. 

“Ah, yes that was-” unable to finish her sentence, the elevator bell rung and opened the doors to the bottom floor. She parted the embrace. “We better get out of here before the other guards find the guy we knocked out.” 

“Yeah that's a good idea.” you added. You already missed the warmth of her touch. What was she going to say? She lead the way through the hall and walked to the exit. You followed close behind. You glanced a few times at her figure. Her subtle swing of the hips, the way the floofs of her hair slightly bounced with every step, the stride of her long legs that you secretly love so much. You wanted to intertwine your fingers with her, but she was your closest friend. You understood that she only did what she had to do in order to complete the mission. Teammates. Yes that's what we are, only teammates. 

You finally reached the exit. The cold breeze felt harsh on your exposed skin. You began to shudder and wrapped your arms around yourself and you both made your way through the streets to the outskirts of the area where the ship was located. 

You walked alongside Lena. she didn't speak. Does she regret it? Did she notice that i was into it? Is she mad at me? You felt like shit. How could I ever think that something would happen between us? Shes my best friend, I can't ruin what we have. A million thoughts began to run through your head.  
You were lost in thought as you turned street after street when you finally reached the ship in at abandoned area of the city. You were beginning to enter the ship when you noticed that Tracer wasn't following anymore. 

She was looking down at the ground and looked stiff. “Hey...that kiss,” she began, “ I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It was out of line and very unprofessional. I’m sorry if I made you feel weird.” She had her eyes closed too embarrassed to look you in the eye. You don't know what took over you but your legs were moving on your own stopping only a few inches away from her. You grabbed her face and pulled her head up to look at you.

“Don’t apologize Lena! You don't have anything to be sorry about! I should be the one apologizing. I don’t know how to say this because you're my best friend and i don't want things to be weird with us but,” you paused and looked at her, she was looking at you her beautiful brown eyes that you always adored. I have to tell her. It's now or never. “I love you. I've been in love with you ever since we met during the recall.” You were crying now, scared of how she might react. You let go of her face and took a step back. “I'm sorry. But this is how i really feel about yo-”

You were suddenly tackled to the ground, tracer hovering above you, her face was red. Her lips pressed against yours, a bit harder than before. You were stunned wide eyed and too scared to move. She parted the kiss. “Silly.” she peppered kisses all over your face. You relaxed and  
Let out a giggle. “I love you too. I’ve loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you.” You couldn't help but cry at her words. “Love! Don’t cry. You're going to make me cry!” her eyes began to water and she buried her head at the crook of your neck. You wrapped your arms around her. Your heart was almost pounding out of your chest and you felt that hers was too. 

“So, uh,” you shifted to look at her, “do you wanna go on a date with me?” You broke the silence and shot a silly grin at her. 

She laughed and began to stand up, helping you do the same. She kept hold of your hands. “Yes, I would like that very much.” 

You shared one last kiss before returning to the ship hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I constantly thank Blizzard for gay Tracer. thank you so much for reading! Feedback is encouraged! Follow me on [Tumblr](https://smoke-and-lace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
